Night of Chaos
by PaintedonCanvas
Summary: In which Mammon comes back, Bel escapes and Fran goes crazy. Seriously not as cracky as it sounds. B26 Past!BelMammon


Hi! Hope you enjoy

Hello dear readers, sorry I have been away recently! I just didn't have anything to write with! So here's a one that I've wanted to write for a  
long time for one of my OTPs, B26! Mammon is a girl!

Me owns nothing!

* * *

"Bel! Bel!"

The young "prince" Belphegor awoke from his slumber at the sound of his name being called repeatedly. The person he saw made him fall out of bed, for it was no other than Viper, or Mammon, as he called him, the Arcobaleno.

"Monta! You're alive!"

The stunned Belphegor grabbed his former best friend, lover and partner and gave Mammon a hug.

''Bel, hurry, we have to leave!"

"What? Why?"

"Do you remember that promise? The one we made six years ago?"

* * *

-flashback-  
"Monta!"

Mammon looked up from the stack of cash on the table.

"What is it, Bel?"

"What would happen if one of us leaves? Not like die or anything, but go missing or something."

"Then we'd come back for each other right? If I go missing I'll definitely come back for you."

-end of flashback-

* * *

Bel stared at Mammon for a moment.

"Are we going to run away?" He whispered to Mammon.

By the nod, his mouth split into a familiar grin.

And then he remembered. Fran.

"What about Fran?"

"Hm? The new illusionist? Leave him."

So even the intelligent Mammon didn't know about the relationship between Bel and Fran.

Mammon took one look at the expression on Bel's face, and she knew, that Fran was more than a partner.

She put a hand on Bel's shoulder and said "Bel, who would you choose? Me, your best friend, or him, a boy you merely met a few years ago?"

She wanted to laugh at the pained, troubled face of the prince.

"You.'' He replied, looking down, eyes covered by the soft mop of blonde hair.

Mammon smiled smugly. Of course. No one knew Bel like Mammon did.

"Can I... say goodbye?"

Mammon took a look at the clock and nodded at him.

"Ten minutes."

Bel nodded and walked to Fran's room. He took out the key, that Fran had entrusted him with, and unlocked the door. His froggy was asleep on the bed, so peaceful and beautiful. He made his way across the all too familiar room, towards the bed. He squatted down next to Fran and just stared at the beautiful face. He noticed the frog hat hooked onto the corner of the bed, the one that he enjoyed seeing on Fran's head, because it meant that Fran was his, no one else's. His. The most beautiful being in the world had belonged to him, and him only. Had. Belonged. Not anymore.

He brushed the soft green hair out of Fran's eyes and used his index finger to trace the beautiful face. He stroked Fran's cheek and leaned in for a kiss.

When he pulled away, he saw the beautiful green eyes that he loved so much staring back at him.

"Bel-sempai?" The sweet monotonous voice of Fran whispered, still a bit groggy.

"Sleep, froggy."

Fran nodded and smiled at him, one of those rare smiles filled with love and happiness, only for one person, Bel.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful." Since the very first time he laid his eyes on them, Fran loved Bel's crimson eyes.

A knot formed in Bel's throat.

"Sleep.'' He ordered, hoping with all his might that Fran couldn't hear the sadness in his voice.

''Mmmmmmm... Stay with me, Bel-sempai." he requested, reaching for Bel's hand. Bel hesitantly grabbed Fran's hand. Fran smiled at him again, sleepy, and soon fell asleep, his hand still tightly holding on to Bel's.

"Farewell, my sweet, uncute frog." He'd be damn well lying if he said he didn't want to stay. Stay, in the presence of the one he loved most, holding him close.

"Bel."

It was time to leave. To leave the Varia mansion and the psychopathic members of Varia. To leave his beautiful froggy.

His fingers hesitantly uncurled from Fran's.

"Goodnight, frog." He whispered against Fran's revealed forehead.

That night, chaos struck the Varia when their storm guardian disappeared. That night, the mist Arcobaleno appeared. That night, a boy with green hair lost the person he loved most. That night, a prince cried for the first time in more than twenty years.

A/N: did you enjoy it? If so, review! Chapter two coming soon!


End file.
